


Плохая идея

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Сдавшись в плен губернатору Роджерсу, Билли очень скоро начинает подозревать, что это было неудачной идеей.





	Плохая идея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2018.

Сдаваться Роджерсу было плохой идеей, это Билли начал подозревать сразу, как его посадили на цепь в одной из комнат губернаторского особняка, вместо того, чтобы запереть в форте. Как хотите, а в том, чтобы держать пленника чуть ли не у порога собственной спальни, есть что-то ненормальное. Не то чтобы на «Морже» Билли сплошь и рядом окружали нормальные люди, но здесь все были какие-то странные, и то, что он не мог сформулировать, в чем именно эта странность заключалась, беспокоило.  
— И он что, теперь так и будет здесь сидеть? — рыжеволосая служанка Роджерса («Как бишь её, Хадсон?») скандализовано взирала на пленника, брезгливо прикрывая нос рукой. «От меня, похоже, воняет», — устало сообразил Билли. После злоключений последних дней — неудивительно, да и его товарищей мало заботило, сколько на нем грязи, а приличные дамы на "Морже" бывали всего однажды и обе старательно делали вид, что не замечают исходящей от матросов вони. Но прислуга Роджерса была не столь деликатна.  
— До тех пор, пока не выполнит свою роль в моем плане, — Роджерс критически оглядел наскоро вбитое в стену железное кольцо, к которому крепилась цепь и как будто остался доволен результатом. — Лейтенант Атли, пленника должны караулить днем и ночью.  
— Да, господин губернатор, — кисло отозвался красномундирник, которого звали Атли. На его лице застыло осуждение происходящего, словно он ненароком забрел в Бедлам и теперь вынужден тут работать. Кого-то этот парень Билли напоминал, но он никак не мог вспомнить, кого именно.  
— Пойду заварю чаю, — пробормотала миссис Хадсон.  
— Я бы не отказался от рома, мэм — крикнул ей вслед Билли, но его проигнорировали.

***

В конце концов Билли принесли с кухни большую тарелку комковатой подгорелой овсянки. Он с жадностью набросился на еду — желудок начало крутить от голода еще несколько часов назад. Конечно, блюдо не из лучших. Билли полагал, что уж у губернатора-то должны готовить поприличнее, чем на "Морже", но то ли это "поприличнее" на пленных не распространялось, то ли повара прирезали, когда город переходил из рук в руки — и поди разбери, кто, пираты или испанцы.  
— Ах ты, черт, — выругался он, когда один из комков оказался подозрительно твердым. Похоже, повар в спешке уронил в кашу что-то несъедобное.  
— Блядь! — громко вырвалось у Билли, когда он вытащил предмет изо рта. Это был человеческий палец, точнее половина пальца — с отчетливо видной грязью под ногтем и мозолями. Билли инстинктивно отшвырнул тарелку и выругался еще раз. После того, как город за несколько дней захватили сначала пираты, потом испанцы, в ошметках плоти в самых разных местах не было ничего удивительного, но не в еде же!  
— Чего орешь? — красномундирник, карауливший за дверью, просунул недовольную физиономию в дверь. — Нечего сорить тут! И так только вчера прибирались.  
— Плохо прибирались, похоже, раз у вас в каше это, — Билли поднял палец и потряс им.  
— По кухне не я дежурю, — отрезал караульный и отвесил Билли увесистую затрещину. — Чтоб не шумел больше, и так от вас, пиратов, одни хлопоты.  
— Губернатору Роджерсу не понравится, что ты руки распускаешь. Я ценный пленник.  
— Да неужели? — скептически гыгыкнул красный мундир.  
— А почему, думаешь, меня держат здесь, а не в форте?  
Солдат явно хотел что-то ответить, но промолчал.  
— Лучше нормальной еды принеси. А то от голода загнусь, и будет тебе нагоняй от начальства.  
Билли, конечно, преувеличивал — без еды он мог протянуть долго, но охране это знать совсем не обязательно.  
— Мне наказали никуда не уходить, — отрезал караульный. — Вот миссис Хадсон придет — её и проси. Или губернатора, раз ты такой ценный пленник, — красный мундир издевательски заржал.

***

Среди ночи Билли что-то разбудило. Как будто в комнате находился еще кто-то, кроме него, но в темноте невозможно было ничего разглядеть.  
— Кто здесь? — Билли осторожно сел, звякнув кандалами. В случае нападения, цепи, пожалуй, можно использовать как оружие, промелькнуло в голове.  
— Мой ковер, грязная ты скотина! А ну убери свою вшивую задницу с него!  
— Я... — Билли запнулся. Голос был на удивление знакомым.  
— Я, блядь, что сказала!!!  
Билли аж подпрыгнул. Ему, конечно, и в прежние времена не часто случалось разговаривать с Элинор Гатри, но манеру этой стервы поносить всех и вся было трудно с чем-то перепутать.  
— Даже вспоминать не хочу, сколько времени я и миссис Хадсон потратили, выводя с ковров и мебели вшей. И тут заявляетесь вы, чертовы пираты, и теперь весь дом снова ими кишит! Даже постель! Я всегда говорила Флинту, ему стоит заставить регулярно мыться всю команду. Как он существовал среди вас, грязных скотов?  
«Да нет, не может быть». Билли Бонс, как и многие моряки, был суеверен, но в историях, которые ему приходилось слышать, призраки не являлись людям, чтобы поговорить о чистоте ковров. А уж Элинор Гатри, которую беспокоят такие мелочи — это и вовсе было что-то из области невозможного. Да на одном Вейне вшей было больше, чем на всей команде «Моржа» — и разве это её когда-нибудь волновало?  
— Что за шум? — дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял Роджерс со свечой в руке и в наспех накинутом халате. Губернатор имел вид человека, который не очень уверен, на каком он свете, и Билли подумал, что вобщем-то его понимает.  
— Он пачкает мой ковер, — безжалостно процедила Элинор Гатри. Или Элинор Роджерс? Удивительно, сколько в человеке меняет фамилия. В свете свечи сквозь покойную жену губернатора просвечивали стенные панели.  
Роджерс сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл глаза.  
— Элинор, я понимаю, ты расстроена.  
— Расстроена?!! — возопила Элинор. — Расстроена, блядь?!  
Роджерс поморщился, и почесал шею. Кажется, вши не были плодом фантазии Элинор.  
— Дорогая, — с нажимом произнес он, — Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, прошлой ночью, и я думал...  
— Ах, он думал! Вы поглядите!!! — накинулась на него Элинор. — Миссис Хадсон!!!  
— Милая, не стоит беспокоить миссис Хадсон по таким пустякам...  
— Это не пустяки, это мой ковер!  
— Ну, строго говоря, он ведь не совсем твой, так что не стоит так переживать, — с нервной улыбкой возразил Роджерс.  
— Нет, мой. Я его сама продала его тогдашнему хозяину в 1713. Еще пришлось сделать скидку, потому что пятно крови так и не получилось вывести до конца...  
— Видишь, вещь все равно испорченная...  
— Вы меня звали? — сонно хлопая глазами, в комнату ввалилась миссис Хадсон в ночной сорочке и шали.  
— Миссис Хадсон, приберите тут, — Элинор с отвращением взирала на овсянку разбросанную по ковру.  
— Там был палец, — осмелился вставить Билли. — Человеческий палец, — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— И это повод сорить? — гневно сверкнула глазами Элинор.  
— Вот он, кстати, лежит, — указал Билли прямо под ноги миссис Хадсон. Та опустила глаза и обнаружила, что стоит прямо на куске человеческой плоти.  
— Пойду, схожу за метлой, — с заученной улыбкой произнесла она. Красномундирник у двери, жадно ловивший каждое слово, вынужден был посторониться.  
— Видишь, какой бардак, — продолжала причитать Элинор. — После всех наших усилий…  
Роджерс почесал затылок.  
— Не вынуждайте меня применять кляп, Бонс, не мешайте спать, — и многозначительно хлопнув дверью, вышел.  
— Эй, — возмутилась Элинор, — Мы не договорили! — и, как и полагается добропорядочному призраку, просочилась сквозь дверь.  
Караульный проводил её взглядом. Его явно распирало от желания посплетничать с товарищами.  
«Да чтоб вас всех!», — яростно подумал Билли. Он вспомнил, кого ему напомнил тот парень, Атли. Себя - с тех пор, как Флинт начал гоняться за «Уркой де Лимой». «Интересно, ему тоже не платят?» 


End file.
